Wife and Baby
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have their first baby. Rate T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**One**_

"Percy!" Ananbeth yelled from the top of the stairs. She leaned over the railing, her blonde titanium hair spilling around her heart shape face.

I flipped the pancakes and transport them to a plate, carried it to the table and proceed to fry some strips of bacon. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I need to tell you something." Her voice was much more quiet.

"Come down here." I suggested, placing the strips of bacon vertically. I heard the pattering of her feet against the cold kitchen floor before she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my back.

I grabbed the handle of the pan and moved it sideways, sopping the bacons in oil. "Good morning." I twisted around to face her, which put her face now buried in my chest, and kissed the top of her head.

She glanced up at me, smiling widely and stood on her tiptoe to crush her lips to mine. I admit, I was surprised. Annabeth wasn't the kind of girl to give spontaneous kisses. Well she does, occassionally, when she's _really_ in the mood (if you know what I mean).

I chuckled and pulled away. "Someone's happy this morning."

"I am." She agreed and took a deep breath, ready to say something I'm partially certain is pretty important.

"Uh oh. Another speech worthy of Athena?" I teased.

She swatted my arm and held out her palm. A small thin device sat in the center. I stared at it, uncomphrehending. Confused, I asked, "What is it?"

Grabbing the tip, she held it in front of my face.

I paled. On the little screen was a pink plus sign. "Are you sure?"

She walked ahead to the stairs, ascending it two at a time. I turned down the stove and followed her. My palm was sweaty and my heart thumped erratically.

She entered the little guest bathroom and leaned against the door, keeping it open widely. All across the floor and the sink _and_ the toilet top littered of boxes and small, thin devices. Most of them have the little plus sign while a few have negative signs. 75% out of the devices here are most plus signs. "Have you seen this? I'm pretty damn sure." She turned to look at me, eyes watery. "I'm pregnant, Percy."

I'm so not going to lie. I passed out. Tell me to slice any monsters, go on any quests, free any aquatic animals and I'll do it. But tell me that I'm gonna be the father of my girlfriend's baby...I gonna pass out on your ass. Which is exactly what I did.

Me, Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, fainted when my girlfriend told me she was pregnant.

...

"God, what will my father, _your mother_ say?" I paced the living room while Annabeth sat, fidgeting the promise ring I gave her, on the couch, staring at me with excited, happy and scared eyes.

"They'll be happy for us." She said certainly.

I scoffed. "Have you _seen_ your mother? She freakin' hates me! This only gives her another reason to skin me alive!"

"What are we gonna do, Percy?" She asked after a while. I could tell that the idea of having a baby scared her. And me. Oh, it scared me shitless. I've seen the gods and they aren't such a great parental figure. What if I'm like them? What if I _die_ and leave Annabeth and my baby alone? What if Annabeth leaves me? The last one I doubted but if I had ever doubted that Annabeth would have a baby with me, then there's always a first for everything.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my black hair. I gazed at Annabeth. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair that she let grew down to the middle of her back. Long, lean legs. Great figure. Gray startling eyes. "I don't know, baby." I sat down and drape my arm across her shoulders.

What happened next was a blur because I had no idea what the hell was going on. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lips trembled. The sight broke my heart. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You..you don't want to have a child with me." She said shakily.

"Annabeth, you know that's not true." I said wearily.

"Yes it is! That _you're mother will kill me _excuse is such bull!" She yelled, suddenly angry. "Fine. I'm outta here. You can confront Athena when she shows up here, ready to kick your ass." She stomped to the door, grabbed her coat and ran out the door, slamming it shut. 

I jumped to my feet, scrambling to catch up to her. When I made it to the driveway, the car was gone. She was nowhere in sight. I sighed loudly. "Damnit!"

Walking back inside the house, dejected, I slumped back down on the couch. Then I realized she wasn't kidding, she really did expect me to confront Athena by myself. "Oh, hell no." I said aloud. Grabbing the spare set of keys, I bolted out the door.

_Okay, think_, I commanded myself. Where does Annabeth usually go when she's upset or want to let out some steam? I snapped my fingers. "Central park!"

A few years after the second Titan war and my rejection to the offer of immortality, I asked Annabeth to move to a house with me. She'd happily agreed. I'd bought this little house in a gated community in New York, close to Camp Half-Blood and Olympus, with some financial loans from my father and moved in. Athena had some hesitation along with a bunch of deadly glares directed at me but once she realized that Annabeth wasn't going to reconsider, she heavily accepted the fact that her daughter was moving in with the kid of the man she despise most.

We'd argue a _lot_ during our first month, mostly about nothing and Annabeth always ran off to Central Park to calm down before tackling whatever problem with logic. So that was my best guess. I just hope she wasn't mad enough to run off to like, Africa or something.

Our house wasn't that far some the park, just a few twists and turns. I ran out the neighborhood, pass our security guy who I'd never bothered to learn his name, turned right and continued to run straight until I reached the sign that said Central Park, New York. I slowed to a jog, scanning the area for Annabeth.

I saw a bobble of blonde and followed it. I rounded one of the tree and stopped. There was Annabeth, sitting against the trunk, sobbing loudly. I sat down and stared at the sky. "Baby, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is." She retorted brokenly.

"No it's not." I hesitated. "The idea of having a baby scares me, Annabeth. I saw how the Olympians were to their children and I'm worried that I'm going to just like that."

"Just like what?" She prompted.

I looked nervously at the sky. "Neglectant. Distant." I added, "No offense." to the sky just in case anyone was listening in.

"You won't be." She said softly. "You'll be a great father."

I smiled. "You really think so?"

Annabeth leaned in to me and I opened my arms, scooping her tightly against my side. She placed her head on my shoulder with one hand on my chest. "I know so."

I kissed her forehead and the damned tears sprang in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I mumbled, wiping away the rolling tears with my thumb.

"I love you." She cried, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Mood swings." I chuckled.

She pulled back, glowering at me. "What was that?"

"I love you!" I said, grinning.

She _tsked_. "Uh huh."

I smiled cheekily. "Let's go home."

Halfway there, a thought slammed into me. "How the hell are we going to tell our parents?"

"That's all yours." She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter! Please review!_

_I'm gonna try something new. Every chapter, or so, I'm going to include in what song I'm listening to while typing this chapter. So it'll let you see what gives me inspiration!  
_

_Song: It's Who You Are by AJ Michalka._

_Xoxo, Christina_

_

* * *

_

_**Two**_

Annabeth was sitting across from me at the kitchen table, chomping down on the chip and dip I just ran four miles to buy. And she didn't even give me a piece. Licking her lips, she greedily reached for a green, flat chip, ready to plunged it into the creamy, guacamole sauce. I moved the bowl just out of her reach. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

She pouted and made a grab for it. "No! Give it to me!"

I scooted from the chair, holding the bowl high above me head. I teased. "Come and get it."

A bright determination cross Annabeth's gray eyes and she padded toward me, careful of her stomach. She's a few weeks pregnant but the mood swings, the cravings, the water works was getting on my last damn nerves. If this is just the beginning, I didn't want to know how it ends. She lunged for me just as I step back, putting more distance between us.

She made a very unattractive growl and grabbed Riptide off the kitchen counter, uncapping the pen. Annabeth now held my weapon in her hands. And what do I have? A very unhelpful bowl of colored chips. "Hey, hey, put that down. You'll hurt yourself." I warned.

She swung Riptide in a wide arch. "Don't be so sure." She inched closer, one hand outstretched for the bowl.

I spotted her knife on the coffee table, lunged for it while dropping the bowl on the tiles. It cracked and broke, spilling the chips.

Annabeth turned purple. "You!" She screeched and charged me with Riptide aimed. I spun around and was behind her. I wound my right arm close to her neck and poised the knife across her throat.

"Drop the sword." I urged lowly.

Stubborn as she is, she tightened her hold on it. With my left hand, I snaked out and grabbed her wrist, flexing it up and down until she dropped it. "Now, go-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Someone thundered behind me.

"WHAT?" I yelled, twisting around. I froze. "Oh shit."

Athena stood in front of me, eyes narrowed and fist clenched. "How dare you hold my daughter captive with a knife at her throat?"

"Athena, I swear, I didn't-" I said, fumbling for the right words.

"Oh, give the boy a break Athena." Another voice sounded from the door.

Poseidon. I breathed out in relief. Not that I imagine my dad'll get out of this. He probably won't though. He strolled leisurely toward us, face carefree.

"Mother." Annabeth said tightly. No doubt taking her anger for me out on her mom.

"Annabeth when you called both of us here, I assume it must be important for you to invite _him_?" Athena sneered. Apparently the '_him'_ was for my father.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Mother. That competition was eons ago, can't you forget it?" Annabeth had been thinking of the patron thing back in Greece. Athena and Poseidon had both competed to see who would be name the patron of the ancient city. Poseidon gifted the people with a fountain while Athena gave the people an Olive tree. The people chose Athena and named their city after her, Athens.

Athena's eyes flashed. "Do not speak of it. Now, what was so important?"

I looked at Annabeth, willing her to break the news. She shook her head and I can only imagine her message, _Nah uh, Seaweed Brain, you got me knocked up. _You_ tell our parents. _

_Screw this._I cleared my throat and uttered, "Annabeth's pregnant."

I shrank back as both Poseidon and Athena stalked to me, eyes shrewd, face shocked. The air suddenly smelled of burning gasoline and a very angry hurricane.

_I'm dead._ I thought grimly.

...

"Annabeth, you're _twenty_! You can't possibly be ready for a child. And I doubt Percy will partake in the raising of the child." Athena scowled. The way she said twenty made it sound like _two._

I clenched my fist. It's another thing to call me reckless and stupid (which she had, by the way). It was entirely another to supposedly assume that I'll be a horrible father.

Luckily, Poseidon spoke up for me. "Athena," My father said sternly as if talking to a naughty teenager. "my son is perfectly capable of raising a child. I know it and so do you. Would you rather Annabeth be carrying one of the gods' children, or Heaven forbid, _Luke's_?"

My face darkened. We hadn't spoken of Luke since the battle on Olympus four years ago. It seemed strange to mention it now. Annabeth had a thing for Luke since she was _seven_ and I don't think a crush that long goes away that quickly.

Athena barked, "_Of course not!_I'm just merely asking Annabeth if she is ready. I don't doubt that she is. I want to be certain if she is, in fact, ready for a child."

"I am." Annabeth spoke up. "_We_ are."

"Annabeth, I hope you realize that I will _not_ be picking up after you if this goes awry." Athena said grimly. "Whatever you choice you choose is yours entirely. Just be certain you pick the right one." Athena glance at me and grimaced. "And you, Perseus Jackson, if I _ever_ see you ready to strike my daughter or my granddaughter, I _will_make sure you are sent to deepest depths of Tartarus. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded weakly. "Pretty clear."

Athena stood, smoothing out the creases in her white robes. "Very well. We will discuss this further but I have a terribly important meeting I need to attend." She turned to Annabeth for the last time, "You are certain?"

Annabeth nodded, tears in her eyes, happy at her mother's approval and acceptance. "I am."

"Very well." Athena repeated. "Farewell." And she disappeared in a shower of dust.

"Son, I expect nothing less than complete faith and responsibility from you." My father announced. "If you lack in any of those things, I will _help_Athena with the transportation for you to Tartarus." He stated matter-of-factly. "Take care of Annabeth and my granddaughter. I will visit soon."

"I will, Dad."

He turned to Annabeth, "I give you my blessings, Daughter of Athena. Maybe your pregnancy go without interruption."

Annabeth bowed formally. "Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

He nodded a final farewell and when I blinked, the air smelled of sea water.

I collapsed on the couch. "That went well."

"Didn't it?" My girlfriend sat next to me.

"For the billionth time, your mom scares the _shit_ out of me." I groaned, wiping my face with the palm of my hand.

She laughed. "Percy can you do something for me?"

I opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Get my more chips?" She grins.

I sighed. "Eight more months of this craving and mood swings." I poked her stomach lightly. "You better come out fast."

Annabeth chuckled. "Baby, you wish. I'm taking my sweet time with this whole pregnancy thing. I am going to be enjoying every second of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**_This one is short because I have tons of homework to do and yeah...update soon!  
_**

**_Enjoy! ~Christina_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Three.**_

The nine months pregnancy was a real pain-in-the-ass. Mostly because of all the late-nights visits to McDonald and FoodTown whenever Annabeth craved something. If I don't get it, I can expect to sleep on the couch for the next month. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.

That's only the food cravings. The mood swings are ten times worse. Sometimes, I would be standing there, clueless, while Annabeth cried and cried. It would usually lasts ten minutes...or twenty or Gods forbid, _thirty_. Then there's the unexplained anger and hatred for something as simple as, I don't know, Barney the Dinosaur or something. Yep, Annabeth would sit, mesmerized, in front of the T.V. every morning watching reruns of Barney on ABC. It was ridiculous.

The lust and sensual moods, I can get use to those, if you know what I mean.

True to her words, Athena visited regularly. _Too_ regularly. The average time span she allowed me to calm down from her previous visits is too little. At the most, a week. She usually popped up when we least expect it. Or when _I_ least expect it because I swear, Annabeth doesn't jump or almost cut her thumb off with a butcher knife whenever her crazy mother appear out of nowhere.

Words cannot express how stressed out I feel right now. Rumors of Kronos stirring and the incomings of other half-bloods, it's enough to drive me insane. And that doesn't include my girlfriend with hella weird food cravings (avocado ice cream with soup...yeah) and irregular mood swings. So..I guess I'll just rewind and...have a flashbacks 'cause I saw those in movies and they are like...soo cool!

...

_**Two months**_**: **

I was asleep, dreaming about something aquatic like, jumping off a cliff and making friends with sharks and dolphin. Hey! I'm a son of Poseidon, it's normal to have wet dreams and in my case, emphasize on the 'wet' because when I wake up, my pillows, clothes, sheets, duvet is soaked or dampen.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed.

I grumbled and yawned, keeping my eyes closed. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't we just eat dinner?" I asked wearily. My internal clock tells me that it's 2:30 in the morning and she wants me to get her something to eat.

"Are you calling me fat?" She demanded.

Well she was starting to get that bloated tummy thing but I sure as hell aren't gonna tell her that. I value my life too much. "No, 'course not."

"King crabs and crawfish?" She asked.

"Where the hell am I gonna get king crabs and crawfish at this late an hour?"

"You're a son of Poseidon, conjure up something!" She screamed.

I moaned and put on my jacket. I heard the weather in Seattle is pretty chilly. Luckily, I'm use to her seafood phase. She'd ordered king crabs and crawfish before but it's usually in the mornings or the afternoon. I just hope some restuarant in Seattle is still open since that's where I normally get those for her.

...

_**Five months**_**:**

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Athena yelled suddenly.

I only jumped slightly. Maybe because I'm use to her visits and partly because she alway yells my name whenever she appears. "Yes, Athena?" I asked, annoyed. I so did not want her to visit _now_. Annabeth is in the shower and she'd promised me that afterwards, it's _our_ time.

"Where is my daugher?" She demanded.

"Shower?"

"Why aren't you up there?" She asked through gritted teeth.

_Wait, __**what**_? "Excuse me?"

"She could fall out of the tub!"

I stifled my laughter. "Athena, I think Annabeth's perfectly capable of taking a shower by her - on second thought, yeah I'll go up there. And I'll make sure she's clean too." I grinned and took off for the stairs.

Athena pulled the back of my shirt, stopping me. "You stay here."

"But you just told me to..." I asked; my good mood clearly fading.

"I know what I said! Disregard that."

"You are soo sending me mixed signals here." I grunted.

...

I was at that stage where I wanted to pull out my hairs and jump of a bridge. Sure, I love Annabeth but her usually demanding personalities were so amplified by the effects of the pregnancy that I...

Let's just say that I was pass ready to pop that sucker out and raise a baby. Point blank. I cannot handle another day with Annabeth and her weird pregnancy..things.

But knowing Athena and Poseidon, I have to.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four.**_

Annabeth and I stood side-by-side on the Big House's porch. We look out over camp. Everything was as it should be. Constant sunshine. Chattering from the other campers. I could distinctly smell the sweet scent of the strawberries in the field. We saw our old friends strolling pass the Big House and waved.

"Percy, Annabeth, come in. The council is all here." Chiron motioned for us to enter and Annabeth and I took our seat next to each other around the Ping-Pong table. There was the Hephaestus counselor, Jake Mason. Our friend Thalia is the counselor for both the Zeus and Artemis's cabin since she is a child of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis. I am the counselor for Poseidon's cabin. Annabeth represent the Athena cabin. The camp's bully, and my sorta friend, Clarisse LaRue is a daughter of Ares, so she's the counselor for that cabin. The new counselor for the Apollo cabin is Will Solace. He replaced his brother, Michael Yew, after he was killed in the second Titan war. And for the Demeter cabin, Miranda Gardner.

Aphrodite have Drew. Hermes have the Stoll Brothers (Travis and Connor Stoll). Dionysus have Pollux (his twin was originally the counselor but was killed in the second Titan war). The minor gods/goddesses each have their own cabin after I made the promise with the Olympians summers ago.

Even Nico was there, representing for the Hades cabin. If he was here, then things are way past bad. Nico rarely visits camp unless there was a emergency.

Chiron pounded his hoof against the wooden floor, getting everyone's attention. "I'm not going to bother with introductions since everyone knows one another. I'm going to get right to the point. Another Titan is stirring."

That got our attention. "Kronos?" Nico growled.

"No. Another Titan was released when Kronos had rise. He was hidden when the Olympians searched the world to imprisioned the other Titans." Chiron said gravely.

"Who is...?" Connor Stoll faltered.

"We are not sure but I presume it is Menoetius." Chiron answered.

"That name sounds familiar." Annabeth mumbled.

"Tell us." Clarisse demanded.

Annabeth snapped. "I got it! He was the son of Iapetus and Clymene. Brother of Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus. Uh, he was killed by Zeus in the first Titan war with a flash of lightning and was banished to Tartarus. During the Battle of New York, I recognize him with Kronos!"

"So he's back to take revenge on the Olympians for destroying his only chance at World Domination?" Clarisse snorted.

"Yes. He joined forces with Kronos in hopes that Kronos succeed in overthrowing the Olympians. But apparently, Kronos failed-"

"And now Menoetius is taking matters into his own hands." I finished. Looking around at my friends' grim faces, I said, "Another war is upon us guys."

None of them look too happy about that. Annabeth sought out my hand and interwined our fingers. I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Do the Olympians know what's coming?" Jake Mason asked.

"They are. One by one, the gods are searching the globe for any sign of Menoetius. It is up to us to prepare ourselves for the chapter ahead." Chiron announced. "I expect all of you to stay at camp until this war blows over. I do not want any of you to fight this Titan without further training." He stared at Annabeth and me. "Especially you Annabeth. With your pregnancy, I fully expect you to stay here and be safe! Percy, you will train and take care of Annabeth."

I nodded but Annabeth yelled, "Hey! I can fight once this baby is born!"

"No. Your strength has not fully returned. If your lucky, this fight will be after your baby's birth and the bedrest." Chiron said kindly.

"No. I'm fighting the second I'm discharged from the hospital!" Annabeth protested stubbornly.

"Annabeth, you're not strong enough." Thalia said soothingly. "If something happens to you, we can't live with ourselves, especially Percy." Thalia shot me a look and kick my shin across the table.

I grimaced. "Please, Annabeth. For me?" I would've agreed without the stupid kick.

"Percy, you know I hate sitting out of a fight." Tears were pooling around the rims of her eyes now.

"I know you hate it. But I'm serious, I can't live with myself if something happened to you. Think about the baby, Annabeth." I whispered softly.

She relent and sighed. "Fine. I'll stay out but I'm still planning the strategies."

I kissed the side of her head. "Deal."

"Great." Chiron interrupted our little moment. "I will get the satyrs to transport your things to the cabins. I will IM the Olympians to request if Annabeth can reside temporarily in the Poseidon's cabin. There is more room and she needs to be close to Percy."

We nodded.

"Meeting ajourned. Trainings starts immediately. Except for you, Annabeth." Chiron enuciated, making sure the statement sticks.

I took Annabeth's hand and guided her out of the Big House. Thalia and the rest of our friends followed. "I can't believe that after four years, there's another war." Miranda Gardner said sadly.

"Too fast." Travis muttered. He and his brothers were the one to joke about every little things. But no one's joking now.

"Right?"

"Wimps! We can defeat them like we did Kronos! Train hard and stop at nothing!" Clarisse urged confidently.

"Easy for someone who sat out for the beginning of the war." Thalia growled.

Clarisse's eyes turned into slits and she stomped to stand in front of Thalia. "Listen, Hunter." She spat.

"Hey!" I shouted. "There isn't time to kill each other! We got another job to do! Another Titan to defeat and we can't do that if you guys are ripping each other heads off!"

"He's right!" Annabeth back me up. I smiled. "We were assigned a job and we have great expectations for us!"

"Order a truce or something until after the war. _Then _you guys can ripped each other heads off. Okay?" I demanded.

Thalia stuck out her hand. "After the war."

Clarisse grasped the Hunter's hand. "After the war." She repeated.

We dispersed; going off to our trainings. I turned to Annabeth. "I have to go."

"I know." She said angrily. "Gods, I'd do anything to train alongside you."

I enveloped her in my embrace. "Soon baby." Kissing the top of her head all the way down to her lips, I murmured. "I'll see you later."

She waved and I jogged off toward the arena.

* * *

**_Five reviews? I'm hopeful! This chapter is the beginning of the main story plot._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

**_~C_**

**_P.S. Happy Halloween! ;) Go get yourselves some candies tonight! ;D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five**_

**Annabeth's POV:**

While Percy was at practice...the Poseidon's cabin was painfully eerie. I spent three hours craving sushi. Then I spent an hour and a half fuming over the fact that the camp doesn't _serve_ sushi. All in all, it was a very productive day (Note the sarcasm).

I ambled out the door, desperate to do something. So instead, I walked to the beach. Along the way I received waves and congratulations, some hugs and some smiles. When I got to the beach, I was practically panting and gasping for breath. I read somewhere online that exercise is good for the baby. Now it may be beneficial to babies, it sure as hell ain't beneficial to the pregnant lady walking in the sun for ten minutes, mumbling over the lack of variety in her camp's food.

I trudged over to the gigantic, black rock half buried in the sand. Kicking off my sandals and letting them fall to the ground, I leaned back, careful of my bulging stomach. I stared straight ahead, at the blue sky and the listened to the cawing of the seagulls. The scenery is beautiful but it wasn't active. I wasn't being active. And that gave me time to worry over the upcoming war and the impact it'll have on my child.

I don't want him or her involve in this. I realized that eventually, I was going to have to introduced Demigod's life to my child but I don't want him exposed to it this early an age. I wanted to train and fight but I can't. As much as I hate to admit it, Percy and Chiron was right. It wouldn't do any good if I was stubborn and train anyways. I would just hurt myself and my baby if I disobeyed. So, I mentally crossed out _sneak out and train_ off my list of things to do.

I grunted annoyingly at the slowly passing hours and slipped on my sandals, letting my feet hit softly onto the sand. With my hand gently lain on top of my stomach, I walked a little bit farther down the beach. When I reached the end of the beach, I contemplated on exploring the woods. True, Percy'll be pissed when he gets back but then again, I was never really afraid of my boyfriend. So with a side glance around, I quickly picked up my pace back toward the woods.

I hesitated at the entrance. I haven't been back in the dark, dangerous wood since five years ago. Who knows what I might find! My adventurous side overcoming my logic side, I pulled back the branches and stepped in, automatically engulfed by the darkness. Even though it was light outside, the shady canopy of leaves covered the sun's rays.

I circled around a bit, remembering all the times, good and bad, I had in these woods. Subconsciously, my feet led me to the boulder known as Zeus's fist. It was high and was shaped like a fist. A little way beside it was the entrance to the Labyrinth Percy and I found a few years back. I wonder if it was still there.

Feeling the rough surface of the boulder, I searched for the mark of Daedalus. My fingers skimmed over an imprint of something and I backtracked. I traced my fingers over the shape, face lighting up when I realized it was the shape of a triangle. Daedalus's mark. The Greek letter Delta. I gave it a slight pressure and the mark glowed green. I grinned as an area of the boulder slid sideways, revealing a narrow corridor. I glanced around before inching my way in. It was dark but I kept my hand on the left side of the corridor. When I reached the bottom, the entrance sealed with a loud _boom!_

I gulped, instantly rethinking my decision to explore...and regretting it. Oh well, I shrugged, might as well do a little looking around. I slyly walked down. Ahead, the corridor branched off left and right. Curiosity got the better of me and I wondered which way I should go. Deciding to go with what my heart told me, I turned left. I walked until my feet ached and I stopped to catch my breath.

For the first time, I realized that the walls were made of mosaics of different scenes. War. Black steeds dragging a golden chariot. I wondered how long I've walked. The scenes suddenly changed and I found myself standing, watching two shadowy figures conversing. One was tall and brooding while the other one was short and grungy-looking. I hid behind a nearest pillar, eavesdropping on the conversation.

I only caught part of it but I knew it was about the upcoming war.

"...they knew who I am, do they?" The taller one chuckled.

"Yes, my lord." The shorter one answered.

"Very well!" The taller one boomed joyously as if this was something to be joyful about. "I'm glad!"

"My apologies, Lord, but I do not follow." Shorty uttered.

"They know who they're up again!" Tally laughed. "More challenge for me."

"The girl, the Daughter of Athena," Shorty began. "She sired a child of Poseidon."

My gasped stuck painfully in my throat. I whimpered softly and pullled the shadows deeper around me. It seemed to obey as I was tucked in the darkness.

"Did she now?" Tally asked in disbelief.

"She did." Shorty confirmed.

"Then the child will be of use to us." Tally said; he sounded deep in thought. "The child would obviously inherit his father's powers. He would control the sea."

"Will the child be Immortal or Demigod?" Shorty asked nervously.

"We will see, will we not, Annabeth?" Tally shouted. Suddenly the pillar I was hiding behind shattered to pieces and I was out in the open, exposed, vulnerable.

"How dare you spy on us!" Shorty demanded, charging me.

I panted and whirled around, running from my place. I took deep breaths while I ran.

Off in the distance, I heard, "Leave her!"

"But my Lord-"

"LEAVE HER!"

I shuddered and quicken my pace. I made a right, back where I came and ran straight. I gasped, feeling the wall for the mark. When I found it, I applied pressure. The walls shuddered open. I hurriedly climbed out. I leaned against surface. When I turned it wasn't Zeus's fist, it was instead, the back of the Athena's cabin. I was pleasantly surprised. Search parties was happening.

I heard distant shouts, "Where is she?"

"I can't find her!"

"Percy! Where is she?"

"Annabeth.."

For me.

I walked quickly to the dinning pavelion. Someone spotted me and yells, "THERE SHE IS! I FOUND HER!"

Percy hurled out of blue, squeezing me against his chest. "Where the hell were you?" He shouted.

I flinched, truly afraid of his anger. "I-I can explain!"

"Did you know how long you were gone?" He demanded.

I waited for the verdict. I knew time in the Labyrinth is different that the real world's. It may seem like I've been there for half an hour but in reality, I was probably gone for days.

"No?" I squeaked.

"Three days! Annabeth! Three-fucking-days!" He looked at me and crushed my to his chest again. "I was so worried."

Tears fell. "I'm sorry." I cried. "I was in the labyrinth and-"

"Wait, _what_?"

I grimaced. Bad move, Annabeth. "I'll explain everything later. I promise."

"Annabeth!" Chiron thundered.

I turned and I felt a searing pain coursed through my body, settling in the pit of my wombs. I cried out, falling to my knees, clutching my stomach.

"Get help!" Percy thundered dangerously.

The pain was too much. My vision blurred and black spots danced in front of my vision. My hands clutched my stomach tighter. "Help...me..." I croaked before subjected to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Answers**

Annabeth's POV:

Opening my eyes, I saw figures hovering above me, talking way too loudly. I clenched the quilt blanket tightly to my side and groaned softly.

The talking ceased as one single voice stood out for the rest. "Annabeth?"

I shifted my head slightly and whispered, "P-Percy?"

Something grasped my hand and I felt a squeeze. "I'm here. Everyone clear out!"

Some mumbling and the others shuffled off. "Baby," I moaned. "my head hurts. So does my stomach." A gasp fluttered from my mouth and my hand went automatically to my bloated belly. "The baby!"

"Is fine." Percy reassured me. "The Goddess of Childbirth made sure of that." He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding my hand. "How do you feel?"

I looked up at the blank white ceiling. How _do_ I feel? Confused. Tired. Scared. Terrify. Pain. "A little nauseating."

He rubbed circles on my hand soothingly. "Tell me, what happened?" I could hear the barely suppressed anger in his voice as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"I-I" I thought about what _had_ happened. I found an entrance to the labyrinth. Even though it was destroyed. Daedalus gave up his life to destroy the maze. Why was it still around? And what had Tally meant?

"Explain _everything._ I mean it Annabeth." He warned.

I sighed. Might as well. "I was bored. And I went exploring." I admitted nervously. I cringed as I see the narrowing of his sea green eyes, bordering on darkening into emerald.

"Where?"

"Zeus's Fist."

He groaned in frustration. "Annabeth!"

"I know." I answered. "It was stupid. But I found the entrance. The same one we use on that quest."

His brows furrowed. "I don't understand. The labyrinth? I thought it was destroyed. Daedalus-"

"I know." I said again. "I don't understand either."

"And then what?"

"I overheard this conversation." I begin.

"Between who?"

"I-I" I furrowed my brows. "I don't know."

"Menoetius?"

"I think so." Now that I think about it, the voice sounded so familiar. Cold, sharp knife scraping together mercilessly. I was 100% sure I had never heard that voice before in my life. Now, suddenly, I know, I was certain, it's him.

"Well what did he say?" Percy prompted.

"It didn't make sense." I added hastily. "Not exactly."

"Doesn't matter. Tell me."

And I did. I told him everything. Everything. When I finished, he was silent. I waited silently, rubbing my stomach with my other hand. I trusted him when he told me the baby was okay. But there was a part of me that wasn't sure if there wasn't any damage inflicted on our child.

"We should alert Poseidon and Athena." He stated.

I nodded. "We should." My head lolled back on the pillow. "When?" I asked on a yawn.

"As soon as I get the IM to Olympus, then we'll go." He leaned down, pressing our foreheads together. "Don't scare me like that again." He exclaimed.

I chuckled weakly. "I promise."

"Get some rest, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and tucked the quilt more secure around my body. I shuddered from the warmth emanating from him and sighed contently. "I love you." He whispered, starting toward the door.

I smiled softly and upon hearing the door closing, whispered, "I love you too."

…

"Annabeth!" My mother thundered, her voice echoing with power throughout the chamber.

"Hi, mother." I said weakly.

She turned her glare on Percy. "What happened that you wish to see us? Surely it is not for the benefit of just visiting."

He glared back just as fiercely. I could tell he was in no mood for my mother or her stinkeye. The situation stressed him enough. He didn't need to add _annoying-mother-in-law_ on the growing list. "No, it's not. Where's my father?"

"He is coming. He had matters to attend to." Athena replied stiffly.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, mother. Not now."

"How is the child, Annabeth?" She changed the subject effortlessly.

I hesitated, wondering if she was playing or if she knows about the little incident. "Fine."

I saw her eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yes." I repeated with more conviction this time.

"I did hope that you realized you couldn't lie to me. But, disappointed as I am, you did not. I know about the labyrinth, Annabeth. You needn't lie to me." She scolded.

I bowed my head. "That is what we wishes to talk to you about, mother."

"I expected as much." She simply answered.

Just in time, Poseidon took form in front of Percy, solidifying, startling my boyfriend out of his wits that he jumped backwards. "Dad!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Poseidon apologized briskly, taking his seat of power.

Percy huffed. "We need to discuss some important matters with the two of you."

"Very well." Poseidon waved his hand. "Proceed."

"Menoetius." Percy stated simply. "I'm sure you remember the name."

The narrowing of the Olympians eyes did tell us that, indeed, they remember the name. "What about Menoetius?" Athena asked hardly. Seems like my mother held no love for the titan.

"It appeared he's back. In form." I answered softly.

My mother's eyes flashed. "Impossible."

"Well. The impossibles are always possible." I snapped.

She raised her brows. "We knew he was still incognito. We did not expect him to take form so quickly."

"Well. You were proven wrong." I exclaimed. "I also discovered an entrance to the labyrinth."

The two Olympians eyes widened in surprise. "What were you doing poking around in the forest?" My mother shrieked, glaring once again at Percy.

"I do not know!" I yelled. "but I overheard Menoetius and one of his cohorts conversing."

"What did you hear?" Poseidon prompted gently.

Percy told them everything. From the conversation to the collapse back at camp. When he finished, all hell broke loose. Athena start accusing Percy for being so reckless, for leaving me alone. While Percy hurriedly defended himself. Poseidon, naturally, took his son's side.

Only I remain quiet. One question circled my mind. The one that bothered me from the very beginning. From the time I heard them discussing _my_ child.

"Mother!" I yelled, gaining all their attention.

"What is it?" Athena's eyes blazed.

"I have a question!" I said fiercely. "What is the status of our child. Demigod or Immortal?"

Silence.

"See." Poseidon shifted nervously. "You and Percy are both half-gods. And when the baby is born, I'm afraid immortality overpowers the human side."

"What are you saying?" Percy asked shakily.

"I'm saying your child will be an Immortal. Stronger than any god because of Percy being a child of the Big Three and because of Annabeth." Poseidon answered.

_My baby. An Immortal. _

My life is so effed up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tell me what you guys think! I personally think I did one hell of a job on this chapter. I love this chapter. I think it's mostly because of a certain someone. ;)**

**I would appreciate your feedbacks. Like...A LOT. :)**

**~C**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

I was still digesting that piece of news when Percy and I hit the streets of Manhattan. It was a bright afternoon; the sky clear and blue as the endless depths of ocean stretched ahead of us. I knew the good weather reflected on the Lord of the Sky's mood. The sun was blinding as it bounced of one of the satellite on the top of a skyscraper and shined in my eyes. I squinted, holding my hand against my eyes as a make-shift visor.

We walked in silent while the rest of the world was a cacophony of sounds: the blares of car horns, yells of street vendors, and the music pounding through the bustling city. I sneaked a glance at Percy, who I was relieved to find, was calm and collected as he maneuver his way through a sea of people gathered at the outskirt of Central Park. What we were doing there, I didn't know. But I had no objections as he wound through an Oak tree and plopped down, patting the spot next to him.

"Come here." He urged, continuing to pat the spot beside him.

Instead of the ground, I lowered myself down on his lap and he encircled both his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his hard chest and sighed worriedly.

Playing with a strand of my hair, he softly kissed my temple. "How are you taking the news?"

I sighed again. "Well enough."

"It doesn't change anything, you know." Percy murmured after a while, twirling the blond strand around his index finger.

"Yes it does." I argued. "He's going to be an immortal. He won't have a normal life – won't have a human experience." I grumbled. "And I wanted that for him."

"'Him'?" Percy asked with raised brows.

"Out of all the things I said, you choose to focus on the pronoun?" I rolled my eyes and laced my fingers through his calloused ones, a result of his sword practices. "But yes, I want the baby to be a boy."

He kissed the nape of my neck. "What if I want the baby to be a girl?"

I scowled. "No way! She'll be a daddy's girl!"

"So?" Percy shot back. "If we have a boy, he'll be a momma's boy."

I arched one brow gracefully. "'Momma's boy'?"

"Yes." He laughed.

I ended up punching his shoulders lightly. "But, he won't have what we want him to have. Instead, he'll be living on Olympus most of the time and will probably be one of the minor gods and I–"

"Hey. We didn't get that normal thing right either and we turn out fine. And about the Olympus thing, I'll work something out with my father. It wont' be set until the baby turns sixteen or something." He reassured me. "Relax. Pressure and stress aren't healthy for the baby."

I grinned. "You read those parenting books Athena gave you."

He puckered his lips cutely. "More like forced."

I laughed softly. "She made you read them didn't she?"

"Yup."

"Typical mom." I leaned back and stared at the sky, watching as fluffy puff of clouds strolled by, trying to distinguish its unique shapes.

"Mhm-hm." There was a hard edge in his voice. One I immediately translate as worried and on-edge.

"What's wrong?"

"There's still something I don't understand." He murmured.

I twisted around and placed both my hands, palms flat, against his defined jaw, sprinkled with tiny stubble. It seemed like he hasn't been shaving for a while. Neither have I, for that matter. My legs are like sandpaper. "What is it?"

"Why is the Labyrinth is still around? I thought that after Daedalus died, the maze died with him. Isn't that what he promised us? Isn't that why he sacrificed himself?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

I had to admit he was right. Why was it still here? Why had the entrances opened up? How many have been reopened? _What is going on?_

"Percy...what if Daedalus isn't really, _dead?_" I asked ghostly.

"_What?_"

"Think about it," I instructed. "The maze opened back up while we saw it with our own two eyes the explosion that took place within camp the day Daedalus sacrificed himself. What if there's some glitch going on in the Underworld?"

He shook his head. "Everything down _there_ is fine. Nico told me so. And why would Daedalus want to escape...aside from the part that he's stuck down there. _But_. No. Lord Hades wouldn't let the Souls run amuck."

"Yeah, you're right." I shook the thought from my head. The second I voiced my theory, I knew it wasn't true. That Daedalus was really dead. Really gone. In my heart, I knew that wasn't the reason why the maze had opened back up.

_How can I find answers?_ I thought with such fierce hope that I surprised myself.

What surprised me more was finding an Olympian standing in front of us, head cocked, lips curled in a cocky grin and a pair of Gucci sunglasses rested atop his head.

"Annabeth Chase. You're looking better than ever." He grinned, sauntering over to us.

I felt the blood rush up to my face and I shook my blond mane in a desperate attempt to keep my rosy cheeks hidden. "Lord Apollo."

Yup. The Sun God stood in front of us in all his glory. The sun illuminated his backside created a golden halo.

"Percy Jackson." Apollo nodded at Percy while keeping his eyes trained on me. I suddenly felt self-conscious as his green eyes roamed my form from the crown of my head to the tip of my toes.

"Why are you here?" I asked, standing up and leaned my hip against the tree trunk.

"I should ask you that. What _am_ I doing here?" He slid the sunglasses down and plucked them off the bridge of his nose then tucking it safely in the nook of his collar.

"How should I know?" I rolled my eyes at his condescending attitude.

"You should. After all, you did requested my presence." He pushed off his heels and stalked toward his red hot convertible. He motioned for us to follow and I glanced briefly at Percy, wondering what the god is up to. He shrugged and walked off, heading for the passenger side of the car. I rushed to catch up and slid in the backseat. Apollo reversed out of the lot and pressed on the gas, shooting us toward the pier.

"No. I didn't." I said, continuing our conversation from earlier.

"Yes you did. That thought _'How can I find answers'_? Yeah. And since I am the Oracle of Delphi, I decided to give you the answers you seek." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and suddenly veered a left, jerking us to the right. I groaned as I peeled myself off the window and scowled at Apollo while Percy shot him a dark look.

Apollo sighed and released his hold on the gas, the speedometer dipped lower.

"Why couldn't Rachel have come?" I asked with raised brows. "I would be so much more comfortable in _her_ presence." I retorted.

He touched a hand to his chest and sighed with mock sadness while Percy tried unsuccessfully to smother his laughs. "I'm hurt that you don't want me here."

"You Olympians tend to babble. Never giving us straight answers. Always some ridiculous riddles about nature and crap." I growled.

This time, Percy let out a burst of electrifying laughter and Apollo joined in. After a while, their laughs became weak chuckles. "'Nature and crap'? Just don't let Demeter hear you say that."

I glanced nervously at the sky and emitted a silent apology to the Goddess of Harvest. "Well, I would appreciate straight answers."

"Doesn't Rachel give out riddles?" He said nonchalantly.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. "See what I mean? So _immature._"

"Funny." Apollo smirked. "Artemis says the same thing."

"Where is Rachel?" I demanded.

"She's...elsewhere." He mumbled.

I knew that was as vague an answer as I was going to get and I groaned in frustration. Percy was watching our exchange with amused eyes and a quirky grin of his lips. "I want answers."

"Well, to be able to give you that, I would need to know the question." He reminded with an a smirk.

I bit my lips from crying out and clenching my hands from punching a crater, which would heal, so it wouldn't really matter, in the Sun God's face. "Why has the Labyrinth reopened?"

Apollo nodded thoughtfully and made another abrupt turn that caused an _oof_ to escaped my lips. "Because of your child."

I blinked and gripped the headrest of Percy's seat tightly. I felt his stiffened and froze. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That's impossible. The prophecy stated that a child of Athena would have to make a decision that changes everything." I reminded. He would have to know. After all, he is the Oracle of Delphi. Or rather, Rachel was but Apollo was all-knowing, or so he says. "And that child was Daedalus."

"You're forgetting something, my dear girl." He said. "There is a new prophecy. You know that right? Another Great Prophecy that Rachel made after the war."

I stiffened. "And?"

"And, majority of it is about an immortal child of two powerful demigods. Catch my gist?" He winked and clucked his tongue.

I paled. "Oh, my gods."

"I still don't get it." Percy spoke. It was the first time he voiced anything in the conversation.

"What don't you get, Jackson?" Apollo sighed impatiently.

"Why this have anything to do with Daedalus, our child, and the Labyrinth." He answered.

"Is he always this jet-lagged?" Apollo rolled his eyes. "That long-ago prophecy only said a child of Athena would ultimately make a decision that changes everything – blah, blah, blah." He slammed on the brakes just as the traffic light turned red. I really hate riding with him. "But as you know, or I hope you know, the essence of a deceased Soul can be traced back to a different being altogether. Daedalus may reside in Underworld at the moment, but his essence is reincarnated into your baby. The child is still yours but he carries Daedalus's essence. I assure you that that is a gift. The child would accomplish great feats."

I heard nothing after _reincarnated into your baby...carries Daedalus's essence._

"So," I heard Percy said. "since Annabeth is carrying the child that contains Daedalus's essence, the Labyrinth has reopened because Daedalus's spirit is still alive. No matter its host?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Apollo grinned as if our stunned faces cause him great joy.

"Then...Menoetius could navigate it if he wants to bring down the camp or Olympus!" I yelled, my voice echoing too loudly in our current confinement.

"No. He couldn't." Apollo said deftly.

"Of course he can!" I snapped. "Luke..." I trailed off, remembering the conquering hero that saved us all.

"_No!_ The maze has completely transformed. It is no longer in the same design as Daedalus had designed it. It changed. The only one who can safely navigated it is your child. That information is solely you child's knowledge."

"That explained why I knew the way out!" I set my hand on my stomach gently, sending mental kisses to my baby.

Apollo shook his head disapprovingly. "Bad move, by the way. Your mom is having a fit! You know she's composing a list of ways to disintegrate Percy painfully?"

I grimaced and squeeze my boyfriend's shoulder. "Sorry."

Percy dismissed it. "Don't worry 'bout it."

"Anymore questions, Annabeth?" Apollo checked his wristwatch. "I have some important matters to attend to."

"Would that _important matters_ be a girl?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes, it is." He grinned then turned to Percy. "I can hook you up."

I saw red. "_Hel-looo_. I'm right _here_." I snapped.

Percy shook his head jerkily. "No thanks."

"Anymore questions?" Apollo repeated.

"No. Just a request though." I shrugged.

"And that would be?" He prompted, making a U-turn and heading in the direction of our house.

"Next time I have questions, send Rachel." I grimaced. "_Please._"

"No way." Apollo smiled. "I'm having way too much fun messing with you." He pressed down on the brakes in front of our house and ushered us out. He waved at me, winking while giving Percy a _peace-out_ sign. In a blink, he was gone, the red rear of his car disappeared over the setting sun.

"How you feeling?" Percy asked as he unlocked the door.

"Just peachy." I muttered darkly, kicking off my shoes and headed for our bedroom.

"You're a daughter of Athena and _peachy_ is what you come up with?" He chuckled and followed behind me, flicking on the porch lights.

"I'm tired. Wait till tomorrow, I'm gonna drown you in retorts." I warned.

"Looking forward to it." He grinned.

I swatted at his chest and he danced away before I could touch him, slipping off his shirt and yanking his jeans off his body. I licked my lips. He had filled out over the years. Got himself some abs, biceps, triceps, the works. I fling my shirt and it landed in the hamper, grabbing one of Percy's white shirt and slipping it over my head. It was way too big so it stopped at my knees. I slid my jeans off my legs and jumped in the bed, going under the duvet. "Jerk."

He got in next to me, shirtless and in boxers, and pulled me against his chest, spooning me and placed his palms against my belly. He kissed the back of my head. "We'll go back to Camp tomorrow until the war is settled and things cool down. It's not that safe here."

"I know." I snuggled in deeper.

"We'll also talk to Chiron about...the subject Apollo touched us on." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "We'll get through this. I promise you." He laced our fingers together and pressed another kiss to my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered softly, putting my head against my chest.

I felt him smile into my hair. "I love you too."

We'll get this sorted out. And then after all the drama blows over, we'll finally have a normal life with our son.

That was the last conscious thought I had before I succumbed into darkness.

* * *

_Well? Good? Amazing? Horrible? Disgusting? Superlicious?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Short, I know but I was desperate to post a chapter. It creates conflict for the next chapter and that's exactly what I intended anyways. :)**

**Please review! I'm in a good mood so hopefully, my mood would get even better! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

Percy and I returned back to camp two days later, riding to camp on pure white Pegasus; our stuff was already delivered to the Poseidon's cabin. I would be staying there, with permission from both the Olympians, until this war resolved and we can resumed our normal life.

When we got there, the camp was in full swing. Campers were scaling the sides of the lava rock climbing wall or getting Pegasus lessons from some kids from the Aphrodite's Cabin. Soaring over the grounds until we landed gracefully upon the tall, green grasses, I spotted Chiron, showing the correct posture to a camper who is practicing archery.

I got off the Pegasus carefully, really disliking the disadvantages of being pregnant. I grunted when my feet touches the ground, stroking the Pegasus's back before sending it to the sky, where it took flight and landed somewhere near the stables.

I felt Percy's hand guiding my elbow ahead, following the trail leading down to the archery range,where, hopefully, we can call a council meeting to further discuss Menoetius's plan for Olympian's ultimate destruction.

As we walked pass the field of cabins, a streak of red hair flew past and I reached out blindly, catching a hold of a girl's arm. She screeched to a stop, panting and grinning. "Hey Annabeth! Percy."

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Apollo's a jerk." I said with an air of finality.

She glanced nervously at the sky then gave a shaky laugh.

I laughed. "Oh relax." I got right down to business. We don't have time to put this discussion off any longer. Sooner or later, we will need to get the battle strategies and the plans sorted out so we'll be prepared. Just like the Titan War, the responsibilities rests on our shoulders. And we have more demigods so the casualties wouldn't be as high, or so we all hope. "Gather the Cabin Counselors and tell them we have a meeting in the Big House. It's urgent."

"Copy that." Rachel raced off, leaving a trail of red. We continued our walk to the archery range, waving and giving small smiles to the campers, satyrs, dryads, and nymphs. As we got closer, I found Chiron talking to a kid from the Hephaestus's cabin. We rounded the corner and I saw him smile with relief.

"Oh, good. You're here." Chiron nodded briefly at the camper before galloping toward us. "I was worried you won't be here."

Confusion flitted across my face and I asked, "Wait, why wouldn't we be here? Did something happened?"

He hesitated before answering, "There had been numerous reports of monsters attacking campers at their homes."

"Where?"

"Manhattan." Chiron motioned to the Big House and we trudged behind him. "I received an Iris message from the gods. They tracked down Menoetius...and an army has been created."

I paled. That doesn't leave us with a lot of time. There were still hundreds of campers that needed to be transferred to camp and even then our numbers are still low. There wasn't that many experience campers. The new ones won't be ready in time. "How many...?" I asked, referring to the numbers.

"Around thousands."

"Oh god." I whispered brokenly. My hope was starting to dissipate. That was twice as many as the army from the Titan War.

We climbed up the steps and walked into the room, the ten other counselors were already seated and were chattering tightly with each other. I could catch bits and pieces of their conversations.

"...it's hopeless."

"Don't say that!"

"...unprepared."

"What are we gonna do?"

Chiron stomped his hooves on the floor and the room quieted. "We will not lose hope! There is still some time to plan our moves! Do not lose hope!"

"I talked to Apollo." I said quietly. "And...I have some news."

They all turned to me expectantly. I picked at my nails and exhaled. "We all know about the labyrinth reopening. And the reason for that is...because of my child."

Murmurs rose, louder this time. Questioning, asking, yelling. It was overwhelming. I sat down and Percy got their attention, replaying my conversation with the Sun god. "There's still a possible chance that they haven't heard about labyrinth yet."

Chiron was startlingly quiet. I turned to him, my eyes questioning. "What is it, Chiron?"

"They may have already." He said quietly.

"That fast?" I screeched, holding the edge of the table tightly until my knuckles turned white.

"Yes."

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

"We need to close it." Clarisse said with determination.

Agreements were shouted. "How?" Someone asked.

"How we did it last time." She answered gravely.

I frowned. "But the only reason it was destroyed was because Daedalus sacrificed himself. He died and –" My eyes widened and my cheeks heated with anger. "No!" I shouted, pushing myself away from the table. Percy stood also, hands clenched, jaw tight. "I will not kill my baby just for the tiniest chance that his army won't get through!"

"Chill." Clarisse scowled. "It was a suggestion."

I bared my teeth. "I don't think so."

"I just said–" She was cut off by the door swinging open and a camper about the age of thirteen burst in, face sweating, eyes in a panic.

"The camp's under attack."

Those four words pierced my heart, making me go still.

_Camp's under attack._ There was no way he can get his army through without being seen. Unless...he was using the labyrinth. That would mean...

They already found out about the labyrinth. And had figured out a way to manipulate it. Our camp isn't safe.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nine._

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

Everything was in complete chaos. All the younger campers, meaning those in the age ranges of 12 and 13 were hustled into the Big House where they were in charge of feeding injured fighters ambrosia and nectar. I was in charge of making sure none of them endanger themselves by charging into the battle. Like how I was tempted to at the moment.

Cots were set up along the four walls. The ping pong table was pushed aside to make room and the campers were standing in a straight line, waiting for their cues. I was posted behind them, eyes staring intently through the glass window. I knew why they put me behind the defense line. They were counting on these campers to protect me if anything happened and I couldn't help but feel a bit offended. Am I that incapable of protecting myself? I knew the answer: Yes, I'm _that_ incapable in my current bloated state but that didn't mean that I appreciate their lack of faith in me. Even pregnant, I could pack a mean punch.

Inside the barrier that guarded the camp from unwanted visitors and monsters, our best fighters were tightly packed together with weapons in their hands. In the midst of it all was Percy, Riptide in a tight grip, face grim and eyes determined. On either side of him stood our friends, ready and fierce. Even Rachel wielded a small knife and was standing off to the side, near the Big House. I bit my lips, hoping that the numbers were enough to handle the oncoming attack.

I felt a tug on my sleeves and looked down. A little girl, she looked around twelve, was staring up at me with bright, blue eyes, her dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes watered and her lips quivered, she whispered, "I'm scared."

I bend down and said soothingly, "It's going to be alright."

She gnawed on her bottom lip and said, "Is Damon going to be okay?"

I frowned. "Who's Damon?"

"My best friend." A tear slid down her cheek and I hastily wiped it away. I ran my fingers through her hair and ran down my mental list of names of the campers that attended camp. I couldn't find anyone name Damon.

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen." She sniffled.

_He's outside, fighting_, I realized. "Sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Leah." She answered in a small voice.

"Well, Leah, I can tell you Damon's going to be okay. He's been training hard and this is what he's been practicing for. Don't worry." I pursed my lips. "Listen, my best friend is out there too. I'm scared for him." I admitted. "But I know he's going to be fine because he's been training for this. He's trained to protect camp and I know for certain that he's going to be alright. Just like Damon will be." I felt tears pricked at my lids but I refused them escape. I will not cry. Just like I told Leah, Percy will be fine. I believe that he's capable of keeping himself safe.

"Okay." Leah replied. Her tears dried and she gave me a small but tentative smile.

"Leah, who's your parent?" I asked her.

"My father's Apollo." She answered.

I mentally smacked myself. The blond hair and blue eyes should've been a dead giveaway. "And who's Damon's parent?"

"Lord Hades."

My mouth dropped. Nico hadn't mention that he had a new brother. I should've expected as much. I've met at least two of Percy's new brothers and sister. It shouldn't come as a surprise to me that all of the Big Three gods would continue to sire children, regardless of the pact they've made centuries ago. Nothing could stop a testosterone-filled Olympian. "Then he'll be absolutely fine." I told her, certain. He had that extra power that all children of the Big Three had. I mean, no one wants to mess with a kid that can conjure up dead people and dead confederate soldiers to kick their asses.

Outside, the air stilled and the particles hummed with energy as the ground shook violently. Whimpers escaped from Leah and the other campers' mouth. I spoke to them soothingly, telling them not to worry, that everything's going to be fine. Even as I spoke, my voice cracked and broke. I was scared out of my wits.

I pulled Leah tighter against my side and told everyone to huddle around me. The obeyed without question and together, we watched the debris that rained down outside.

…

Percy's P.O.V.:

As I sliced and speared, my thoughts kept mulling over Annabeth's safety. Was she okay? Is she hurt? I couldn't fully focus but luckily, my hands and feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they hacked and dodged, using all of my defensive movements to keep me from being skewer.

We had everything under control and Menoetius's army was dwindling. We just might win this thing. Just as I thought that, the ground shook as more creatures spewed out. I knew what some of them were while others, I was drawing up blanks. It was like Menoetius was awakening all the old monsters to fight for his side. Just like Kronos. But these monsters outshine Kronos's because they were smarter and far more disciplined.

So far, I encountered none of the new creatures. Only a few hellhounds and one old sea creature by the lake. The Kraken. The last fight took up most my energy because since the Kraken is a sea monster, I had a hard time killing something that originated from the sea. The creature got in a few good size cuts before I wrapped a blanket of water around it and squeezed until its eyes bulged and it dissipated with a horrifying screech. I made the waves wash over the remaining ashes and the pieces sank down to the bottom of the ocean. I stepped into the ocean, letting the water lap at my ankles, where tendrils of aqua snaked up my legs, over my wrists and up my face, washing blood away from my skin and closing up the cuts, healing it.

I whispered my thanks before trudging back to the center of the battlefield. Along the way, I rushed over to help Grover as he was frantically flailing his arms at one of the dracaena. I frowned as Riptide slashed cleanly through the snake woman and she vanished with a scream. Why was Menoetius using the same creatures that Kronos had essentially used? But something did seemed different about them. They were stronger and harder to kill. Grover could handle the dracaena. Hell, he'd killed tons of them when we were on our missions years ago, but why was he needing my help?

Even if I was confused about all the other problems, one thing I knew for certain was that these creatures' powers were amplified. The hellhounds were smart enough to dodge our slashes and parried out strikes and the giants weren't as clumsy as I once thought they were. One thing was for sure, we were going to have our hands full.

…

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

They filed into the room, some sagging and breathing with manual labor while others had minor scratches with blood spilling from their wounds. The minor ones, we patched up and they went back out. The majorly injured campers, we fed them some ambrosia and nectar and made the cots comfortable for them. Judging from what I'd heard so far, the war was balanced. Either side could tip at any moment. They haven't decided who was going to win yet. We were fighting as hard as we can and so were they.

It happened when I was smoothing a bandage over one of the younger camper's arm when Leah dropped the first aid kit and ran over to me. I touched her arm and frowned, "What is it?"

"Someone's coming." She answered, burrowing her head deeper into my elbow.

I waved the kids to come closer and ushered them behind me. The kid on the cot protested weakly but I silenced him with a glare. He struggled to sit up and staggered next to me. I frowned at him, seeing him sway and totter.

I unsheathed my knife and held it in front of me, a hand on the top of my stomach. The door flung open and I threw my knife at the intruder. Surprisingly, the tip of the blade struck the monster in the center of its heart and it disappeared. I hurriedly picked up my knife and closed the door, turning back to the my group. They were all staring at me with wide eyes, filled with admiration and awed.

"It's dead." I told them lamely, uncomfortable under their heavy gazes.

"How did you do that?" Leah asked me in a hushed tone, as if speaking too loud might break the wondrous silence.

"Training." I told her briskly. I stared pointedly at the injured camper, "You, lay back down."

He complied, squirming.

_Great_, I thought sourly. _I scared him._

The door opened again and I positioned my knife, ready to fling it when Jake Mason appeared, carrying a limp Percy in his arms. Jake had a cut that ran around the corner of his eyes down his neck and the line disappeared under the bulk of his golden armor. My eyes sought out Percy's. They were closed and my knife clattered noisily to the ground as I surged forward.

"Wait, Annabeth," Jake warned. "Don't come closer."

"Why not?" I demanded, my voice filled with emotions.

"You ever heard of the Teumessian fox?" Jake asked conversationally as he set Percy down on one of the free cot.

I moved away from Leah to sit beside his limp body. We didn't touch. "Yes. He was destined to never be catch."

"What happened if he _was_ catch?" Jake asked, staring at me intently.

"I don't know!" I wailed, the tears running down my cheeks like tidal waves.

"Poisoned. Percy was poisoned."

**A/N: I don't really know what happens when the fox is catch. I couldn't find anything on it except a vague description of what happened to it (apparently it was turned to stone by Zeus and cast into the stars). So, I made the last bit up. If it was catch, the person that caught it would be engulfed in poison. :) **

**Please read and review! :D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I feel so bad! But I swear, I have a perfectly good reason for not uploading sooner. Okay. My laptop broke down. Something was messed up with the motherboard and it takes more money to fix it than to buy a new one. Almost twice as much. So, my dad just bought me a new laptop only yesterday night and I spent all afternoon, after school, writing another chapter. This would've been uploaded way sooner. I had half the chapter typed out on my other laptop but it crashed and I didn't save it any other way. So, I'm sorry. I can't tell you guys how much. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry.**

**Anyhoo, I'm thankful that you guys are still interested and still reading my stories even though I really need to work on my speed. I'm really thankful that you guys waited so patiently! It means a lot.**

**~ Christina**

**P.S.: I rather like this chapter! ;) And I hope you do too! You know what to do! R&R**

* * *

_Ten_.

The poison spread through my body slowly, painfully, as if taunting me with the sweet mercy of death. I was paralyzed, unable to move as Jake Mason carried me hurriedly across the battlefield, dodging campers fighting one, sometimes two, enemies at once. I was barely conscious. I wanted to sleep, almost willing it to take me under, but I motivated my eyes to keep themselves open. I needed to talk to Annabeth, explain to her what happened, and that she shouldn't worry, that I'd be fine. I knew how much of a worrier she was. And the oncoming stress was definitely _not_ good for the baby.

Staying awake proved to be difficult as I kept nodding off, my lids closing almost against my will. Only Jake's words and reassurances that we'd be there soon kept me teetering on the edge of consciousness.

While I shifted with Jake's stride, my thoughts kept replaying the events that led up to this disastrous outcome. I promptly remembered that after the Kraken had been slayed, I'd jumped around, helping the rest of my friends. But, as I made my way to the central point of the battle, a blur of silver caught my eye. It moved with amazing grace and agility, zinging from one point to another until its form was undecipherable. Pulled by an unexplainable force, I found myself racing after it, deeper and deeper into the woods, keeping a close eye on the flash of color.

I knew I should be out there, fighting alongside my friends. After all, I was, and the words weren't my own, "Hero of Olympus." I should be fighting not chasing after mysterious animals and getting distracted. Twice, I'd turned around, ready to return but just then, at my weakest point, my most uncertainty, the animal appeared and I realized that it was a fox. Not just any regular fox – a silver one. One that reflected a full moon when there were no clouds in sight. I half-expected some Olympians to pop out and give me some help on how to dwindle down the enemies' numbers. But nothing happened. The animal, with its intelligent eyes, stared at me, not moving. I'd hesitate, but then, the fox just rushed off, deeper and deeper. I followed after it, logical reasoning failed me as I jumped over tree stumps, rocks, jutting roots, and vines to follow.

The woods opened up into a clearing, more specifically, Zeus's Fist. A huge pile of boulders that resembled nothing of its name. The fox stopped at the base, head cocked to the side, eyes trained on me as I crept closer. I flinched when my footfall snapped a twig in thirds, and looked over to see if the animal had been scared off. It hasn't. It still sat, eyes following my every movement. Stupidly, I felt self-conscious, half-wishing I'd wore a better looking shirt.

The fox didn't move and some part of me, some unthinking, careless, overwhelming part of me hoped to catch it. For reasons, I, myself, don't understand. I completely disregarded the hissy fit my instinct was throwing, screaming at me to turn back and don't touch it. As per usual, I paid no attention to that part. My arms shot out, open on both sides, ready to grab if the fox so much as try to escape.

I walked closer, closer, until there was less than five feet between us. Our close proximity elicited a reaction from the animal. Its lips curled back, exposing sharp incisors. Its eyes glittered with glee and the excitement was almost palpable. Now, seeing that, why hadn't I turn back?

I didn't know. But as I moved closer and closer, until finally, my hands clasped together, grasping the twitching animal by its body. For a second, I felt nothing of the ordinary except victory and smugness. Staring at the fox's empty, expressionless eyes that radiated nothing but cold pleasure, a tingling feeling shot up both my arms and dispersed, moving in all direction, flowing through my body like germs.

The pain hit when the fox opened its mouth and actual human speech emitted from its throat. I gasped, horrified, startled, a bit entranced, and promptly plopped it down. I thought it would run off but it stayed, on its hind legs, as my legs crumpled beneath me and I fell, backfirst against the soft, weed dotted, grasses.

"Oof!" I grumbled, staring up at the cloudless sky. The impact of the situation hadn't registered yet. The silver fox launched itself on my chest, sitting on its haunches, shaking silently. I knew the animal, so human-like, was laughing at my stupidity and idiocy.

"For a Hero of Olympus, you're pretty stupid." It said, the words almost like a sneer.

My mouth flopped open, shocked, that I'd actually understood. I chastised myself. Of course I would understand, it's talking in plain English. "Y-you can talk." I hated how I stuttered.

"Ah, you are stupid." The fox chuckled, seeming to find my shock amusing. "It's not a surprise. Cross genes with the foolish Olympians and here _you_ are."

Through the midst of everything, I actually felt offended. I was far from stupid. Though, recent events proved that I was contradicting my own words. The voice triggered something at the back of my mind and suddenly, my embarrassment, surprise, and disapproval melted away until it was replaced by one thing: anger. "Menoetius." I spat.

"Finally. You recognize me. Pretty convincing disguise, isn't it?" The Titan's tone was actual curiosity. As if Menoetius wanted me to answer. "It's been a while since I've done this kind of magic but I have to say, I pulled it off wonderfully. Though, I am biased."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, not in the mood for small talk. I was tired and strangely in pain but it was diluted, as if dulled temporarily. But, second by second, that pain flared, increasing its intensity.

"I see you also have no manner." The Titan sniffed daintily but the gesture looked twisted in his current guise.

"Get on with it!" I growled.

"I was planning to drag this chat on. Give the poison a chance to spread." The animal seemed saddened by the fact and its ear pressed flat against its skull.

"Wait – what?" I asked. A flash of panic erupted inside me.

"The poison." He repeated. Seeing my confusion, he started to laugh though the sound sounded like a bark. "Perseus, I sometimes wonder how you can outshine the Son of Zeus. You're more ignorant and comical than he was. You're poisoned. When you touch the Teumessian fox, you're poisoned. Obviously no one has even capture the creature, hence why it hasn't been recorded."

I made a noise at the back of my throat and the fox's eyes became sympathetic.

"What do you want?" I asked, redirecting the conversation to the main purpose. I would deal with the poison bit later. Surely, ambrosia and nectar would be able to rid me of its nuisance?

"You obviously know that your child would have a choice. To aid the Olympians or the Titans. Since we can't destroy the unborn, because it proved to be of use to us, we'll just kill its father. Every child needs a fatherly figure in their life or who knows what dark, twisted paths they'll take. See, every few millennium, I suppose, depending on your cause, it could be a miracle for you or a pain for us, something miraculous happens and if somehow, your child aids the Olympians, the Titans will vanish, disappear of the face of the earth."

"That isn't possible." I blurted, painfully aware of the aching and paralyzing of my body, starting slowly with my limbs.

"Ah, another thing they don't teach you. Titans and Olympians haven't fought on that day. Ever. Frankly, I don't even know if they're aware of the event that unfolds if our two sides did fought. But long before the Olympians ever existed, the older, more wiser, deities, knew of this development. But they were too much of a cower to prove it true. If the Titans lost, we would vanish into nothingness for one millennium. And vice-versa." He explained.

I blanked. So, there was a way to rid ourselves of them.

_He wants to kill me_, I realized though I'm a bit late since Menoetius repeated it multiple times. Hit by a fierce determination, I concluded, _I won't let him. Hell will freeze over before I go down_. Seeing my numbing body dimmed the ferocity of the thought.

"That's low." I taunted. "Using poison to terrorize your enemies. Would've been more efficient to kill me yourself."

The fox narrowed its eyes into slit and I mentally cursed myself. _Stupid! What are you doing? Do you _want_ to die?_

"It won't work, boy. My work is done. Now I just have to see the consequences of this event unfold. I'm genuinely curious of how you're child will grow up. Seeing as it'll be fatherless." The fox laughed cruelly before it shot off, faster than my eyes could follow. Movements I thought were so agile and graceful before now seemed predatory and dangerous and radiated a harsh, empty beauty.

I laid there for a while, uncomprehending. I knew I had to get up and go back out there but I couldn't bring myself to move. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, I felt my life, my energy, drained out of me. Using the last of it, I opened my mouth and hollered as loud as I could. "Help! Somebody help! _Help!_"

It was ironic. Me, some famous hero, crying for help. It seemed almost pathetic. I knew that if Ares was here, he'd be more than happy to finish me off himself. The god of War and I were not on good terms.

Suddenly, it was almost instantaneous, footsteps approached. The leaves crunching increased its volume and I knew the saver must be close by. Jake Mason broke through the group of trees. He saw my pale face, a sheen of sweat on my forehead and the way my body lay almost lifeless and immediately rushed over. He was followed by Clarisse, who, with one look at me, cursed in Greek. The pair lifted me off the ground and Clarisse placed my weight on Jake. She filed away my labored breathing, droopy eyes, and the whiteness of my skin and muttered, "I'll alert Chiron." Then, she took off.

"C'mon, buddy." Jake grunted, swooping down, he hooked one of his arms around the back of my knees and swept me off my feet. Literally. I found myself being carried out of the woods, princess-style. If I wasn't on the verge of death, I would've been pretty humiliated. But, seeing as I _was_ on the verge of dying, I didn't protest. Actually, his movement felt kind of soothing and I felt my eyelids started to close. "No! Don't close your eyes. Keep them open." Jake urged. "Uh, think of Annabeth. Yeah! Think of Chase."

It worked. My mind soon flooded with images of me and my girlfriend, back at our house. I had an image of the day she told me she was pregnant and how I fainted shortly afterward. I thought back to the night, at camp, right after we defeated Kronos, on my sixteen birthday, where we shared our second kiss. The first was a long story and I'd rather not get into that at the moment. Good memories flooded my brain and I smiled goofily.

"We're almost there." Jake murmured.

But, my body was too tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Due to sensory overload, my body completely shut down but before I gave in to the darkness completely, my mouth opened and I said that one word, clear as day. "_Hurry._"

…

"P-Percy?"

The voice was too loud, almost deafening. I squeezed my eyes tighter.

A gasp sounded, incredibly amplified. "I saw him move!" Someone said. _Jeez, haven't they hear of whispering, or inside voices?_

"P-Percy!"

Still too loud.

"Percy!"

_Don't answer. Maybe whoever it is will go away._

"_Percy Jackson!"_

My eyelids flopped open and I scowled, shouting, "_What_?"

A pair of arms was suddenly slung around my neck and I looked down, confused. A handful of yellow, or was it blonde?, was sprawl on my shoulder. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice hoarse and dry.

"You're okay!" Annabeth cried, joyous. Her arms around my neck tightened.

I frowned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She pulled back, concern. "Y-you don't remember?"

Chiron clopped in, followed by Grover. "Don't fret, my dear. He's in shock. It'll come back to him."

"In _shock_?" I opened my mouth to say more but soon enough, all events came flooding back and I was swept with a wave of nausea. "Oh, gods!" I exclaimed in horror as the conversation of the fox, the way I felt when my life was slowly draining, and the sound of the animal laughing cruelly. "How could I be so stupid?" I asked, angry that I was so easily tricked.

"Don't blame yourself." Chiron chided gently. "Temptation is often hard to ignore. Or resist."

"Still." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, laying her hand on my shoulder, finger splayed over the fabric of my shirt. I focused on those fingers, on how delicate they look.

I rubbed my forehead, taking hold of Annabeth's other hand and laced my fingers through hers. "I-I followed the fox and I grabbed it. And then, Menoetius's voice talked to me. But the thing is, it came from the fox. I think it's some kind of power. Olympians could disguise as animals, why can't Titans' essence possess one? It makes a lot of sense."

"You have a point." Chiron said thoughtfully. "Continue."

"Well, he told me something that I don't think he was suppose to reveal. I think the only reason he told me was because he thought I was supposed to be dead." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the denial and refusal, before plunging in and saying, "Every millennium, if Titans and Olympians fought, the losing side would vanish, disappear for a millennium."

Just as I thought, the cabin exploded in chaos.

"That's not true!"

"He's lying to you!"

"How come we've never heard of it?"

Some weren't that nice and they went as far as calling me a liar and some not so nice words.

"_Enough!"_ Chiron shouted. The room quieted down considerably. "There is some truth to his words."

"What?" Clarisse's exclamation was echoed by pretty much every one present. Except me.

"I've heard of the rumor though I have always disregard this." Chiron left it at that and turned to me. "What else did he say?"

"My," I glanced at Annabeth and amended. "_Our_ child make the winning decision. If she aids the Olympians, the Titans would lose. And vice-versa." I said that last part quietly.

"_He_." Annabeth corrected stubbornly.

"Right." I smiled a small smile. "He."

"We'll have to alert the Olympians. They have to realize that the rumor is true." Chiron started for the door.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What happened to the war?"

Jake gave me a grim smile as Chiron replied, "We won but with the many injuries, we might as well have lost. The camp won't be safe, even with the magical border, the army can still regroup and attack." He didn't have to say how. We all knew how. The labyrinth. "We'll have to double up on shifts to guard the entrance to the maze but before we do that, I need to council with the Gods. They _have_ to be aware of Menoetius's plan."

With that, he clip-clopped off. We sat there, grim and tired. It seemed like it was only yesterday when we defeated Kronos. Now, we'll have to go back in another war. It almost seemed unfair.

But I can't complain. After all, constant fighting and dangerous quests was in the job description. I don't know. Maybe I'd thought that after all the chaos with Kronos, I'd have a chance at a normal life with Annabeth.

But that was wishful thinking.

A demigod's life is never completely normal. No matter how much they wish it to be true. I learned that firsthand.


	11. Chapter 11

_If it sucks, I'm sorry! As it is, I was having writer's block with my other stories. Besides, I'm sure you'll forgive me once you read this. LOL_

_Sorry for the long wait! I'd totally forgotten about this and when I needed something to write, I remembered this story. Sorry if I've been neglecting you guys on FF. On the bright side, school's out and it's summer! I will be uploading more chapters! _

_~ Christina. _

* * *

_Eleven. _

I was due any day now. It was well into the ninth month of my pregnancy and my stomach was so swollen that I could barely sit. At first, Percy and I agreed to keep my pregnancy from the rest of the campers but now, that hardly mattered; the attention I attracted was beyond comprehensible. It was July 2nd, I was told that I would be going into labor on July 10th, that was eight days away and the nerves were unbearable.

Percy was, for lack of better word, suffocating and overly protection, not that I'd expected any less. After our conference with the Olympians, he'd reached new levels of concern. Before, I would stay in the cabin, bored and confined while he'd been out fighting, teaching or training. Now, he'd taken the initiative and stayed _with_ me, making sure I was comfortable and didn't stress myself with news of the upcoming wars and whatnot.

At the moment, Percy was in the arena, sparring with some kid from the Apollo cabin. He didn't exactly go on his own will, I had to beg and threaten him so he'd leave. Percy was incredibly tensed; it was as if he was expecting the war to break out at any moment. I needed him to relax and vent out his anger. Ever since the meeting the with Olympians, his mood was dark and depressing. At times, he'd look at me with remorse, and I knew the worry that that moment would be the last time he'd see me plagued him constantly. As it is, the Titan wasn't exactly predictable. We'd be lucky if we get a warning at all.

I loved him yet, when he's in one of his moods, I can't help but wished I was elsewhere. So, seeing as he was in the arena, I decided to leave the cabin and take a walk on the beach, hoping the rolling waves would calm me down. I slipped on a pair of blue flip-flops and padded out the cabin, breathing in the fresh air.

I waved to my friends as I walked. Some were hard at work and all of them were tensed. The camp's atmosphere itself was dark as if the place itself was anticipating a surprise attack; I wasn't surprised, it _had_ happened before.

The stroll down to the beach was exhausting. By the time I arrived at a secluded spot, I was panting and gasping. After I plopped down, I stared out at the waves. It was a beautiful day; the clouds were floating along the blue canvas. A few campers were sprawled along the stretch of the beach and I was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Annabeth." A soft voice greeted. The sand beneath me shifted and I opened one eye. Rachel.

"Hi." I replied.

"How are you?"

I shrugged. "Annoyed. This pregnancy's getting on my last nerve. Mood swings are killing me."

Rachel laughed and leaned back on the palms of her hands, tilting her face up to the sun. "Where's Percy? I didn't think he'd let you out of his sight."

"He doesn't. But, he's letting out some tension at the arena so I thought, why the hell not?" I shrugged again. "I love him, I really do, but he's taking the possessive, overprotective thing a bit too far. I would liked to have my own breathing room; he's literally breathing down my neck." I shuddered.

"When are you due?"

"In six days." I answered, voice shaking. The idea of pushing a human life from within me was frightening. The concept of birthing itself scared me and the more I thought about it, the more nervous I got.

"Hey," Rachel said gently. "It'll be fine. I can just see it!"

I brightened. After all, Rachel _was_ the Oracle, she was bound to have seen something about my baby sooner or later. "Really?"

"Yup!"

"I don't suppose you can see _that_ far into the future?" I asked.

She shook her head softly, knowing perfectly well what I was referring to. "I wish but it's unpredictable. I don't know when it'll hit me but I can't control what I see. I'm sorry. I want to help but I don't know how!"

"It okay. It was wishful thinking anyway." I gave her a small smile and closed my eyes, soaking up the much deprived sunshine.

"Annabeth?" Another voice, this one more gruff and deep, inquired. I cringed, knowing perfectly well who it is. And by the 'uh oh' that came out of Rachel's mouth, I was fairly certain.

I kept my eyes closed, hoping naively for a moment that he'd go away.

"What are you doing here?" Percy demanded.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and met his stormy green ones. "Getting some fresh air?" I replied, phrasing my answer as a question rather than a statement.

Rachel stood, brushing the sand off her jeans and picked at her hands. "Well, I'm going to go and leave you two to your lover's spat." She took off, splaying sand with every moment.

"Wimp." I muttered. It was a given that he was pretty damn scary when he was mad. But, I'd be damned if I was going to step down just because Percy was going to have a hissy fit.

"Why are you out here? I specifically told you to stay in the cabin!" Percy scolded as he sat down next to me. Despite his harsh tone, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"And, obviously, I didn't listen." I leaned into his chest and sighed contently. "It's supposed to keep me safe or whatever but I was bored! And at the moment, my attention span is not very...how should I put it, _big_ at the moment."

Percy chuckled and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Tell you what, since the cabin is oh-so insufferable and you'd rather be anywhere else,"

I laughed at his mock teenage girl tone. "It is!"

"I'll take you out tonight."

"Out as if out of camp or..."

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

"I meant 'out' as in a date. We haven't had one of those in a while. And it'd be nice to be away of the pressure of the war anyways." He clarified.

"A date?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, one where the guy takes the girl out." Percy uttered a laugh.

I playfully pushed him. "I know what it is. And, I'd love to."

"Great. I have something important to ask you anyways." Percy stood and offered me his hand. "Come on. Let's get you back to the cabin."

I groaned but stood. "How are you?"

"Stressed." He answered. "This date tonight will be good for the both of us. Trust me."

…

"This one." Thalia nodded, giving me a thumb's up. "It'll look really good on you."

"Nothing looks good on me anymore." I pouted, sliding the maternity dress out of my body and replacing it with a more _decent_ looking maternity dress. However, being bulging pregnant doesn't look good in _anything!_

"Good lord, just put it on!"

I mumbled as I slip the dress on, grunting as the fabric refused to slide smoothly over my stomach. "Well?"

"Not bad." Thalia had stopped by to help me 'dress' for my date. Artemis's Huntresses were busy tracking down the allies of Menoetius and it must have taken a lot of convincing for Artemis to give her consent.

The fabric was baby blue and the dress reached my ankles. A white ribbon was tied around my waist and the ruffles added a slightly girly touch to the whole outfit. "I have to agree." Using a white hair tie, I swept my hair up in high ponytail.

"Okay, I have to go." Thalia grabbed her silver Huntress jacket and headed for the door. "Oh, and by the way, you'll love the surprise he's planning."

I opened my mouth to protest but she was already out the door. "Not fair!" I shrieked, laughing in the process.

I walked out the cabin and into the windy night. I made my way to the beach, to our spot. No one was out and as they shouldn't be, it's late and way past curfew. I think the only reason Percy had gotten permission to do this date was because he was in Chiron's good graces.

I took off my shoes when the grass merged with the sand. The breeze caused the water to splayed outward. A few drops cooled my skin and I ventured inward, dipping my toes into the water. Feeling giddy, I laughed.

"Thought I heard you." Percy grabbed my hands and led me to a smoothed out checkered blanket with a picnic basket on top of it. A variety of foods were laid out on the blanket.

"Hey." I pecked his cheeks and sat down, dipping my fingers into the chocolate pudding. "This is really good."

"Before we dive in, I want to ask you something."

I arched a brow. "Does this have anything to do with what Thalia said about a surprise?"

He scowled. "Stupid Grace."

I laughed and asked, "Well?"

"Your mother's getting on my case about this." Percy sighed and within his pockets, he produced a black, velvet box.

I gasped. _Can't be!_

Percy smiled. "I"m going to be real cheesy about this." Percy got on his knees and cleared his throat. "The first time I met you, I had drools running down my chin." I laughed, remembering that. "When you were considering whether to join the Hunters, I didn't want you to, I really didn't; I didn't know what I would do if you did. And when I was offered immortality, I knew I didn't want to because that would I wouldn't be with you. That was when I know I'd fallen in love with you; I've always loved you but I was too stubborn to admit it. You've made my life worth living and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, Annabeth Chase," he lifted the lid of the box and my mouth dropped. "will you marry me?"

**You guys been waiting for this chapter! And I'm sorry if it sucked. :\ **

**Good? Horrible? Horrendous? Or amazingly fabulous! :D**

**Please review! **

**Thanks for being so patient! I love you guys for that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The chapter y'all have been waiting for! The delivery scene! (: **

**First time writing a pregnancy story so forgive me if it sucked. Big time.**

**A lot of you guys correctly guessed the gender of the baby so I give you props. xD**

**I hope you guys like the name. It's been on my mind for a while. **

**Okay, here's what I've been thinking: since the child won't be useful until she/he turns sixteen, I'm thinking of writing a sequel revolving around the baby and the decision it'll make. Would you guys be interested? Because if I write the whole thing in one story, it'll get draggy and I don't want that. IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY JUST ABOUT THE BABY, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. ALSO, TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE WHOLE PLOT TO BE WRITTEN IN ONE SEGMENT! Thanks!**

**~ Christina. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Time seemed to slow and stop as the question fully sunk. During that time, I focused on Percy's facial features, memorizing every line and curve of his face. This moment reminded me of the time we fought Kronos; where every moment felt like it was the last.

His sea green eyes darkened with emotions and the smile on his face was brilliant. The sea breeze blew through his already touseled hair, mussing it even further. I wanted to reach out and traced the outline of his jaw, all the way to his lips, which were red and glistening delectably.

My eyes flickered to the opened jewelry box in his hand and my eyes widened considerably. The ring was amazing; the white gold band glimmered and the diamonds outlining the ring's circumference sparkled like stars. The center stone was cut and reflected light so bright that it was almost blinding. All in all, it was the most beautiful ring I've ever laid eyes on. Which then brought one question to mind: how much does it cost?

"I'm getting nervous." Percy announced, smile fading slightly.

I smiled and my eyes zeroed in on his pink cheeks. "Are you blushing?" I asked with a laugh. I knew I was being unfair, teasing him like that while prolonging the moment; the gesture and the thought was incredibly sweet.

Percy cleared his throat and shook his head. "No! Pft, men doesn't blush." He said rather unconvincingly.

I grinned slyly. "Real men do."

"Then, yes, I'm blushing." He chuckled and his eyes gleamed mischievously. "Are you going to give me an answer?"

My stomach lurched violently and I gasped. Percy's hands shot out to steady me, eyes wide with concern. I pulled my hand back slightly and shook my head, murmuring, "I'm okay. It's fine." I ignored the pain and smiled at him reassuringly. "You still want an answer?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

"Yes but are you sure you're-" His words were cut off as another pain wracked my body. My face contorted with pain. "Annabeth!"

Something trickled down my calves and my face blanked, feeling the coolness rush down my leg. "Percy." I stated hoarsely.

"What's wrong? Annabeth?"

I clutched at his hand and croaked, "I think my water just broke."

As I said that, water gush from between my legs, dampening the sand below.

...

**Percy's POV**_**:**_

I paced the length of the waiting room, anxious and scared out of my wits. Nico and Thalia sat in the plastic blue chairs, trying to assure me that everything was fine. Their words were hollow. Every time a scream echoed down the corridor of the delivery rooms, I winced, thinking it was Annabeth.

To say I was surprised was an understatement when all twelve Olympians. Athena surged forward and the jewelry box in my pocket burned. Annabeth never gave me an answer.

"Where is she?" Athena demanded, eyes wide and shrewd.

I jerked my head down the hall. "They wouldn't let anyone in except for me and I was waiting for you guys."

Athena's hands shook as she pointed down the hall, glaring at me. "Go to her because I swear on the River Styx that if she or the baby gets hurt, I will end your life!"

I spared her a glare before I quickly raced down the hall, bypassing many doctors and nurses until I stopped in front of her room. Screams and groans snaked under the crack under the door, filling my ears. I slipped in and my eyes widened at the plentiful equipments and machinery. Annabeth laid on the bed, in a gown, her legs spread wide open.

"Percy," She whimpered. Her face was sweaty and red; her blonde hair was matted to her forehead. "It hurts. So much." Annabeth spoke in fragments, voice raspy and hoarse.

"How is she?" I asked the doctor standing at the foot of the bed. I'd barely noticed him. Everything sort of just blurred until it was only Annabeth.

"It's coming along well. A couple of centimeters until the dilation is complete. However, the contractions are more frequent and longer now." The doctor replied, clipboard in hand. As Annabeth received another contraction, he hastily scribbled something down on a sheet.

I moved to stand next to Annabeth and she blindly flailed her arms in search of my hand. I quickly grasped her pale hand tightly while she dug her fingernails into my flesh. A low hiss emitted from her the back of her throat as another contraction wracked her body. As her grip loosened, just barely, on my hand, I noticed it was throbbing.

"Almost there." The doctor spoke; he wheeled a chair in front of Annabeth's open legs and sat down, grasping her ankles. A spark of jealousy ignited in me and I pushed it aside. Now is not the time.

"G-God!" Annabeth groaned, hissing as she contracted again. "I swear to God, you're never touching me again!" She screamed, biting down on her lower lip.

A couple of nurses ambled in, fully gloved and in their scrubs. They moved to stand behind the doctor and one of them nodded. The man's voice was muffled by his green mask when he said, "Alright, Annabeth, _push!_"

I prepared myself mentally and physically for the pain. Annabeth groaned painfully as her torso lifted when she pushed. I blew out a breath as her fingers crushed my hand. "You're doing amazing, baby." I told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Push!" The doctor instructed, his hands moving in between her legs rapidly.

Sniffles and whimpers emitted from Annabeth as she heaved another push. "P-Percy," She whispered. "I can't do this. It hurts!"

"I-it can't be that bad." I said quietly, trying to reassure her. The doctor commanded for her to push and she did, blowing out another hiss of pain.

A glare crossed Annabeth's face as she gazed up at me. "Can't be that bad'?" She demanded, her body giving an involuntary shudder. I swallowed and remained quiet. "Let's see if you think it 'can't be that bad' when you're the one delivering!"

I swallowed back a chuckle. "I'm not a female." I commented. The nurses bustling around the doctor tittered.

"Shut up!" She wailed.

"I can see the head. Give me two more big pushes. Come on Annabeth!" The doctor urged.

I groaned as she crushed my hand while she pushed twice. The doctor glanced up at us, a smile on his face. Annabeth collapsed back against the bed, spent and exhausted. Soft cries filled the room and tears sprung in my eyes. "It's a girl."

Its umbilical cord was cut and the nurses wiped off the blood coating the baby's body. "She's very beautiful." One of the nurses commented. The doctor walked off to get the baby's blood type. "Your baby girl is healthy and perfectly well."

The nurses placed the baby in Annabeth's arms and she cradled it gently, smiling despite her exhaustion. I craned my head to have a closer look and my heart stopped and my breath caught. Lying in my girlfriend's arms was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The baby's arms were flailing and its body was writhing. She was tiny, like a newborn kitten. Her eyes were a startling and amazing shade of green. "I told you it was a girl." was the only thing I'd thought of to say.

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes, you did. You want to hold her?"

I was suddenly nervous. My palms slickened but I gave a small nod anyway. Annabeth reached up and gently placed the baby in my arms. Her green eyes gazed up at me intelligently. Already, I could tell the girl had already inherited her mother's wits. "She's beautiful, like her mother." I said softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Annabeth's lips.

The sudden slamming of the door caused wails to erupt from the baby's mouth. My head whipped toward the entrance and a frown slid on my face. "Don't do that!" I scolded, feeling my parental side kicking in.

Thalia surged forward and leaned over the baby, her lips in a wide smile. She cooed and spoke gibberish to the bundle in my arms. "She's so tiny!" Thalia squealed, her fingertips touching the baby's soft cheeks.

Nico stalked up and stood next to Thalia, peering. "Beautiful." He grunted.

"I want to hold her!" Thalia announced.

"No, I do!" Nico protested, glaring at the daughter of Zeus.

Their protests escalated into a full blown shouting match. Annabeth and I shared amused smiles. The Olympians surrounded me; the males, like my father, tried to act indifferent while the females cooed softly. Athena held out her hand and the baby immediately grabbed her fingertips, smiling brightly. There was a flurry of 'aw' and 'ah' as the gods gawked.

"What did you name her?" Hestia questioned, grinning at the baby.

Ananbeth and I exchanged glances. We've discussed the names beforehand but had never reached a mutual agreement. Suddenly, an idea sparked in my head. I gently placed the baby back in Annabeth's arms and murmured in her ears. She nodded ecstatically and inclined her head in their direction.

"Brooklyn Silena Jackson." I announced proudly, glancing at Aphrodite meaningfully.

The goddess of Love gave a watery smile and nodded her appreciation. "Silena would've loved that."

I hadn't even noticed the doctor was still in the room until he wrote down the name and smiled at us. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Then he waltzed out of the room, closing it softly behind him.

"Thalia, Nico, would you like to be Brooklyn's godparents?" Annabeth asked, beaming at our two closest friends.

Thalia nodded immediately and clapped her hands together. Nico grinned at us and agreed.

"It seems you won't die by my hands." Athena said, clamping her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a slight smile.

"Appears so." I replied.

A tug on my sleeve directed my attention to Annabeth. She motioned for me to lean down and whispered in my ear, "The answer is yes."

I frowned. "Huh?"

She laughed softly. "You proposed but I never got the chance to answer. Well, the answer is yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

My heart swelled as I fumbled for the forgotten box in my pocket. With shaky hands, I slid the ring up Annabeth's left ring finger. Applause erupted from everyone and I laughed. "I love you so much."

She smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I love you more."

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? It was my first time writing a delivery scene so I'm sorry if it sucked and wasn't accurate. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
